Creativity Unleashed Wiki
Welcome to the ~! The Creativity Unleashed wiki is a website where you can post original stories or poems written by you. We have since March 2011~! If You Are a Dreamer If you are a dreamer, come in. If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar, a hoper, a prayer, a magic-bean-buyer. If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire, for we have some flax-golden tales to spin. Come in! Come in! :- Shel Silverstein List of Rules #K and T rated stories ONLY! #NO flaming! (ex. posting a comment on someone's story that says something like: OMG, you're such a horrible writer! You shouldn't even be on here!) #Everything you post MUST be written by YOU (unless it's a collab, then it's written by you and one or more users) #Be original~! #NO FANFICTION. #No meatpuppeting/sockpuppeting. (Sockpuppeting: either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. Meatpuppeting: asking your friends to come on this site and support you) #No cyber-bullying. Believe it or not, people actually commit suicide because of it. If you bully someone, your account will be blocked, no exceptions. #Nothing here shouldn't be appropriate for an eleven-year-old kid to read. Bleeped-out swearing (ex. sh*t), suggestive themes like the ones in Total Drama Island, and crude humor like in the Simpsons is okay, but that's the extent of it. #Don't edit pages that don't belong to you, unless it's a page that anyone can edit, or you're a beta for that page. (Adding categories is okay as long as the user's okay with it.) #No trolling! (ex. constantly annoying people even when they ask you to stop) #NO SPAMMING! Vandalism will result in a one-week ban. #Dragons are awesome. Do not question this. Chat Rules #No cyber-bullying #No trolling. If someone asks you to stop, please respect their wishes. News & Announcements 9.7.12: I've posted some brain storming and suggestions, please see this and give input thanks 9.6.12: Hello, I'm a new Bcrat here, though I've been a user here for over a year, gave the main page a bit of a face lift, and have lots of, hopefully, fun and exciting ideas for the wiki, so stay tuned!!! 3.6.12: I'm pleased to announce that the wiki is now officially one year old! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) 1.4.12: It's already 2012! Time sure passes by quickly, doesn't it? The wiki's still going strong, and we now have over 660 pages! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 12.23.11: Only two days left until Christmas! I'm pleased to announce that the wiki has been around for almost nine months! There's less than three months to go until we'll be celebrating an anniversary! Happy holidays, everyone! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 9.25.11: See, I don't think we should start a convo on here, but what the heck. WHOOOHOO, Gel That's awesome!! Half a year.. Wow. And still going strong, eh, Gel? Anyways, this is great. Wikia Party time! By the way, Gel, it's the longest I've been on one Wiki. So, cheers to that! Thanks to the new and the old, this wiki is really thriving! --Cello freak 20:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 9.25.11: Wow, the wiki has been here for more than half a year already. Many thanks to everyone who stuck with us since the beginning! I'd also like the thank all of the amazing users on this wiki, whether new or old. Without you guys, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Veni[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 18:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 8.20.11: The new background is great! Millions of thanks to Flame as Angel just said before! --Cello freak 22:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 8.20.11: Thanks to Flame for making the new background! Veni[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 8.19.11: Wowzas, this wiki has come a long way! Over 400 articles and counting! --Cello freak 20:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 8.7.11: Wow, haven't updated in a long time. Over 300 articles! Awesome job, everyone, and to those who just got here, thank you for deciding to join! Hope you all find inspiration! --Cello freak 01:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 5.22.11: We now have over 225 articles! Keep up the good work, everyone~! Follow[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: Our new admin is Thepersonyouleastexpect, and our new rollbacker is Moodle. Follow[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: We now have more admins and a rollbacker! Congrats, guys! --Cello freak 20:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 4.16.11: We now have 150 pages!!! Great job, guys~! Follow[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 4.6.11: What Cello said! Follow[[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 4.5.11: This wiki's been on for one month and there's already 100 pages? Awesome! Great job, everybody! --Cello freak 22:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 3.23.11: 50 pages! Keep it up, everyone!! --Cello freak 04:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 3.5.11: This wiki is created~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) }} The Administration Feel free to contact any of the admins if you have a question or a suggestion, or if you need help with anything. If you have been a user here for awhile, and have been active, feel free to request user rights. At the moment, our leader is TheReturnOfTheKing, and our Admins are Shisaac and DraculaFan. Events *2013 Awards! Updates *Updates 12/9/11 Featured Article(s) *Currently undecided Featured User(s) *Currently undecided Monthly One-shot Contest Winner *December winner is: Snow Angel by Iwannabe ahero. January topic is: Birth/Creation. Enter here. Related Sites *CU on Chatango The Epic Reviews *Epic Reviews by Dragoon Affiliates *Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki *Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki *Galactic Crucibles Wiki *Erudite Tales Wiki *Infinite Histories Wiki *Hellcat Squadran Wiki *UnAnything Wiki To Do List A list of things that you can do to help the wiki: *Mark articles that are WIPs *Make sure all articles have both a User category as well as categories explaining what type of article it is. Example: stories, poetry, happiness, etc. *Mark any articles that may need to be deleted (insert Cyberman joke here). For instance, a stub article that has been a WIP by a user no longer active that hasn't been edited in over a year. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse